pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Nancy Willard
Nancy Willard (June 26, 1936 - February 19, 2017) was an American poet, novelist, and children's author and occasional illustrator. Life Willard was born in Ann Arbor, Michigan. She earned a B.A. and Ph.D. from the University of Michigan and won 5 Hopwood Awards for creative writing. She also studied at Stanford University, where she earned an M.A. Willard moved to Poughkeepsie, New York, in 1964 and married Eric Lindbloom. In 1965 she became a professor at Vassar College. She later switched to lecturer, giving up her tenure to focus on writing. She retired from Vassar in 2013.149th Vassar College Commencement. May 26, 2013. "Live Show {Procaster} Sun May 26 2013 09:40:34 AM". Writing Her debut novel, Things Invisible to See (1985), is set in her home town of Ann Arbor in the 1940s. Two brothers become involved with a paralyzed young woman, and it "ends with a baseball game that anticipates the film Field of Dreams in its player lineup of baseball luminaries. Susan Fromberg Schaeffer said the novel "has the quality of a fairy tale ... a paradigm of life as a Manichean conflict between good and evil.'"Clarence A. Andrews, Michigan in Literature (Wayne State University Press, 1992: ISBN 0-8143-2368-5), p. 219. Recognition The initial 2 books of her "Anatole" trilogy won the Lewis Carroll Shelf Award in 1977 and 1979. (The University of Wisconsin–Madison School of Education from 1958 to 1979 annually named several "all time" books that belong on the same shelf as Alice in Wonderland.) Her 1981 collection of poems, A Visit to William Blake's Inn, won the Newbery Medal as that year's most distinguished contribution to American children's literature. Awards * Devins Award for Poetry, 1967 * O. Henry Award, 1970 * Newbery Medal, 1982 * National Endowment for the Arts, Literature Fellowship, 1976 and 1987 Publications Poetry *''In His Country: Poems''. Ann Arbor, MI: Generation, 1966. *''Skin of Grace''. Columbia, MO: University of Missouri Press, 1967. *''A New Herball: Poems''. Baltimore, MD: Ferdinand-Roter Gallerias, 1968. *''Nineteen Masks for the Naked Poet: Poems''. Santa Cruz, CA: Kayak, 1971. *''The Carpenter of the Sun: Poems''. New York: Liveright, 1974. * Household Tales of Moon and Water. San Diego, CA: Harcourt, 1983. * Water Walker. New York: Alfred A. Knopf, 1990. * Poem Made of Water. San Diego, CA: Brighton Press, 1992. *''Swimming Lessons: New and selected poems''. New York: Alfred A. Knopf, 1996. *''In the Salt Marsh: Poems''. New York: Knopf, 2004. Plays *''East of the Sun, West of the Moon: A play''. San Diego, CA: Harcourt, 1989. Novels *''Things Invisible to See''. New York: Knopf, 1984. *''Sister Water''. New York: Knopf, 1993. Short fiction *''The Lively Anatomy of God''. New York: Eakins, 1968. *''Childhood of the Magician''. New York: Liveright, 1973. *''Angel in the Parlor: Five stories and eight essays''. San Diego, CA: Harcourt, 1983. *''Telling Time: Angels, Ancestors, and atories''. San Diego, Ca: Harcourt, 1993. *''The Doctrine of the Leather-Stocking Jesus: Collected stories''. Cowley Publications, 2007.The Doctrine of the Leather-Stocking Jesus: Collected Stories (hardcover, Abe Books Inc., AbeBooks.com, Web, Jan. 2, 2012. Non-fiction *''Testimony of the Invisible Man: William Carlos Williams, Francis Ponge, Rainer Maria Rilke, Pablo Neruda'' (criticism). Columbia, MO: University of Missouri Press, 1970. * The Left-handed Story: Writing and the writer's life. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 2008.The Left-handed Story: Writing and the writer's life (Writers on writing), Amazon.com. Web, Jan. 2, 2012. Juvenile Poetry *''The Merry History of a Christmas Pie: With a Delicious Description of a Christmas Soup'' (illustrated by Haig Shekerjian and Regina Shekerjian). New York: Putnam, 1975. *''All on a May Morning'' (illustrated by Haig Shekerjian and Regina Shekerjian). New York: Putnam, 1975. *''A Visit to William Blake's Inn: Poems for Innocent and Experienced Travelers'' (illustrated by Alice Provensen and Martin Provensen). San Diego, CA: Harcourt, 1981. *''Night Story'' (illustrated by Ilse Plum). San Diego, CA: Harcourt, 1986. *''The Voyage of the Ludgate Hill: A Journey with Robert Louis Stevenson'' (illustrated by Alice Provensen and Martin Provensen). San Diego, CA: Harcourt, 1987. *''The Ballad of Biddy Early'' (illustrated by Barry Moser). New York: Knopf, 1989. *''Pish, Posh, Said Hieronymous Bosch'' (illustrated by Leo and Diane Dillon). San Diego, CA: Harcourt, 1991. *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' (illustrated by Leo and Diane Dillon). New York: Scholastic, 1993. *''A Starlit Somersault Downhill'' (illustrated by Jerry Pinkney). Boston: Little, Brown, 1993. *(Writer and illustrator) An Alphabet of Angels (illustrated by Willard). New York: Scholastic, 1994. *''Among Angels'' (with Jane Yolen). San Diego, CA: Harcourt, 1995. *''Gutenberg's Gift'' (pop-up book, illustrated by Bryan Leister). San Diego, CA: Harcourt, 1995. *''The Good-Night Blessing Book'' (illustrated by Willard). New York:, Scholastic, 1996. *(Collector) Step Lightly: Poems for the journey. San Diego, CA: Harcourt, 1998. *''The Tale I Told Sasha'' (illustrated by David Christiana). Boston: Little, Brown, 1999. *''The Moon and Riddles Diner and the Sunnyside Café'' (illustrated by Chris Butler). San Diego, CA: Harcourt, 2001. Prose *''Sailing to Cythera, and other Anatole stories,'' (illustrated by David McPhail). San Diego, CA: Harcourt, 1974. *''The Snow Rabbit'' (illustrated by Laura Lydecker). New York: Putnam, 1975. *''Shoes without Leather'' (illustrated by Laura Lydecker). New York: Putnam, 1976. *''The Well-Mannered Balloon'' (illustrated by Haig Shekerjian and Regina Shekerjian). San Diego, CA: Harcourt, 1976. *''Simple Pictures Are Best'' (illustrated by Tomie de Paolo). San Diego, CA: Harcourt, 1977. *''Strangers' Bread'' (illustrated by David McPhail). San Diego, CA: Harcourt, 1977. *''The Highest Hit'' (illustrated by Emily McCully). San Diego, CA: Harcourt, 1978. *''The Island of the Grass King: The further adventures of Anatole'' (illustrated by David McPhail). San Diego, CA: Harcourt, 1979. *''Papa's Panda'' (illustrated by Lillian Hoban). San Diego, CA: Harcourt, 1979. *''The Marzipan Moon'' (illustrated by Marcia Sewall). San Diego, CA: Harcourt, 1981. *''Uncle Terrible: More adventures of Anatole'' (illustrated by David McPhail). San Diego, CA: Harcourt, 1982. *''The Nightgown of the Sullen Moon'' (illustrated by David McPhail). San Diego, CA: Harcourt, 1983. *''The Mountains of Quilt'' (illustrated by Tomie de Paolo). San Diego, CA: Harcourt, 1987. *''Firebrat'' (illustrated by David Wiesner). New York: Random House, 1988. *''The High Rise Glorious Skittle Skat Roarious Sky Pie Angel Food Cake'' (illustrated by Richard J. Watson). San Diego, CA: Harcourt, 1990. *''Beauty and the Beast'' (illustrated by Barry Moser).. San Diego, CA: Harcourt, 1992. *''Cracked Corn and Snow Ice Cream: A family almanac'' (illustrated by Jane Dyer). San Diego, CA: Harcourt, 1996. *''The Tortilla Cat'' (illustrated by Jeanette Winter). San Diego, CA: Harcourt, 1997. * (writer and illustrator) The Magic Cornfield. San Diego, CA: Harcourt, 1997. *''Shadow Story'' (illustrated by David Diaz). San Diego, CA: Harcourt, 1999. *''The Mouse, the Cat, and Grandmother's Hat'' (illustrated by Jenny Mattheson). Boston: Little, Brown, 2003. *''Cinderella's Dress'' (illustrated by Jane Dyer). New York: Blue Sky Press, 2003. *(Reteller) The Tale of Paradise Lost: Based on the poem by John Milton (illustrated by Jude Daly). New York: Atheneum Books for Young Readers, 2004. *''Sweep Dreams'' (illustrated by Mary GrandPre). Boston: Little, Brown, 2005. Collected editions *''A Nancy Willard Reader: Selected poetry and prose''. Hanover, NH: University Press of New England, 1993. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Nancy Willard b. 1936, Poetry Foundation. Web, Jan. 2, 2012. Audio / video *''A Visit to William Blake's Inn: Poems for innocent and experienced travelers'' (cassette). Westminster, MD: Random House, 1982. *''Newbery-Caldecott Medal Acceptance Speeches'' (cassette; with Chris Van Allsburg). Weston, CT: Weston Woods, 1982. *''Peter Davison and Nancy Willard: Reading their poems in the Coolidge Auditorium, Oct. 18, 1983'' (tape). Archive of Recorded Poetry and Literature, Library of Congress, 1983. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Nancy Willard + audiobook, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 21, 2016. See also *Children's poets *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"A Wreath to the Fish" at Poetry 180 *Nancy Willard b. 1936 at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *Nancy Willard at YouTube *Nancy Willard at Amazon.com ;About *"Nancy Willard, Prolific Children’s Book Author, Dies at 80," New York Times *Nancy Willard at Vassar College Category:2017 deaths Category:1936 births Category:Newbery Medal winners Category:Writers from Michigan Category:People from Ann Arbor, Michigan Category:University of Michigan alumni Category:Stanford University alumni Category:Vassar College faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:Children's writers Category:Children's poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:American academics Category:American poets Category:American women writers